


Holding Out for a Hero

by Makayla1223



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makayla1223/pseuds/Makayla1223
Summary: By day, Yuri and Otabek are co-workers, mundane and head over heals for each other, but they just don't know it. By night, they are "Catman" and "Night Raven", rivaling vigilantes that fight crime in their violence-ridden city. Both have no idea that the other has a superhero alter-ego. What happens when they find out? Will they find love? Fuff some angst and some Vikturi included. One shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me no own
> 
> Just a random one- shot that I thought of. Lots of fluff
> 
> Rated T for violence/cursing
> 
> Please review

Yuri Plisetsky sighed as he finished his work. Stretching in his office chair, the boy set aside his paperwork. The sun had set, the moon now illuminating the night sky. It was an exhausting day and he was eager to return to his apartment. Unfortunately, that was not an option.

Yuri pulled his desk drawer open, revealing a sleek bodysuit and a mask with matching cat ears. Being a skilled acrobat, the costume allowed him to move freely with flexible spandex material. The entire thing was jet black, making it easier to blend in with the night sky.

All of his coworkers had gone home, so it was easier to get away with changing in his office. Locking the door for good measure, Yuri undid his business suit, carefully setting it aside after taking it off. Then, he pulled the tight material over his body, snapping on his cheesy utility belt. Though it definitely took some 'style points' off of his outfit, Yuri begrudgingly decided to use it because of its handiness. He grinned as he put on his cat-ear mask. Being extremely fond of felines, it was easily his favorite part of the costume.

The vigilante stretched his back, grunting as it let out a loud cracking noise. After making sure that everything was in order, he realized that it was time to go.

Yuri carefully unlatched the window and pushed it open. Wind came rushing in, blowing some paperwork off of his desk. He cursed a bit, reminding himself to pick it up later. Outside of the window, there was a busy city street. Cars honking and sirens blaring could be heard below. It was only fifteen stories down. The height would have terrified anyone, but Yuri wasn't just anyone.

The boy leapt off of the ledge without a second thought. His boots fell to ground with a minuscule thud as they landed on the rooftop of the neighboring building. Yuri checked his watch and grimaced.

I'm going to be late… he thought.

Swiftly jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the young hero quickly navigated his way across the city. He dropped through chimneys, expertly dodging whatever obstacles came in his path.

While running, Yuri wasn't the most observant person. Especially when he was in a rush. He simply saw the goal and kept on going until he got here.

Shit… he swore at himself. I need to make it there in time… If I don't-

BAM!

Yuri felt himself collide with someone. He was thrown to the ground upon impact.

"Oof!" The stranger said.

Yuri, on the other hand, let a loud stream of curses in Russian.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yuri asked, eyeing his attacker with suspicion.

"Geez… for someone so small, you sure are sturdy…." the stranger, who appeared to be male, mumbled.

The voice seemed somewhat familiar to Yuri, but he couldn't exactly place his finger on it. His eyes grazed over the stranger, making sure that he was not any sort of threat. In comparison to Yuri's sleek fighting costume, he was dressed in a similar color. He wore tights and a biker's jacket, hands covered by leather gloves. He radiated a badass vibe, someone who Yuri would most likely avoid. His face, however, was covered with a black masquerade mask, intricate sequin designs outlining his eyes. Not only was the costume concealing, but was also obviously tailored with care. Yuri felt a pang of jealousy. The stranger was completely disguised, only his chocolate brown eyes showing behind the dark mask.

"I-I'm gonna repeat myself," said Yuri, voice wavering. Whoever this was, they seemed like they could kick his ass. "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger chuckled. "People call me 'Night Raven'," he stated. "Who are you?"

Yuri's emerald eyes widened under his mask. This guy was also a vigilante- a high class one at that. According to rumors (and the local news), The Night Raven saved countless amounts of people all on his own. Yuri practically idolized him. But of course, Yuri had to be a little asshole and get the last word.

"The name's 'Catman'," he said with a smirk. "I'd appreciate it if you stay out of my way."

Before the other hero had a chance to respond, Yuri bolted away. He had his own problems and didn't need another person to compete with when it came to being a vigilante. Yuri loved to shine. Besides, his 'charming' personality made it almost impossible for him to get along with others.

When he arrived to his destination, he looked down at the street below. It was complete and utter chaos. The sector was the most violent, crime-ridden place in the entire city. There were numerous drug lords ruling each block and gang members ran free, terrorizing the citizens.

Yuri spotted a woman who was struggling with a man for her purse. She was being mugged and the criminal didn't seem to be much trouble. Despite having a much larger build, the mugger would be no match for the masked vigilante. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as the hero slid down a fire escape ladder of the building. He let go when he was close to the ground and did a flip as he landed. Yuri enjoyed showing off, humility not being one of his strong suits.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Yuri yelled, leaping into battle.

The mugger was taken by surprise when Yuri's foot collided with his face. He was sent flying into a nearby wall, but was not finished yet. The mugger let out a growl and threw himself at Yuri. The hero took less than a second to respond, dodging the attack with a back handspring. The mugger tried to run at Yuri again with brute force, but the vigilante's agility was too much for him. Yuri grinned with triumph as he finished off his foe with a quick blow to the head.

The woman had already ran away from the scene, grateful that someone had saved her. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Yuri took that as the signal to leave. He had to get back to the office before sunrise.

Almost back to his destination, Yuri heard a sudden cry of terror fill the air.

Shit. I really have to get going….. Saving someone can't wait though, he reasoned.

He sprinted to the source of the screaming and stopped dead in his tracks. An entire gang of thugs surrounded a defenseless man, mercilessly beating him. Watching for a moment, Yuri couldn't take it anymore. Blind rage fueled him. Before he knew it, the hero charged into battle without giving it a second thought.

The gang's attention now on Yuri, the victim was able to make his escape. He felt relieved, but the true battle was to come.

After taking out a few of them, Yuri realized his mistake. He was breathing heavily and the sheer number of gang members were beginning to overpower him. Soon, he was surrounded, defenseless and overwhelmed.

"I don't know who the hell you are, Kid, but you've got some nerve," one said.

"Yeah. After we beat your sorry little ass, you'll be begging for mercy," added another.

"I'll never obey you, Scumbags!" Yuri shouted back, losing his temper.

A fist make contact with his face. Yuri staggered a bit, clutching the sides of his head. Another hit sent him to the ground. He felt feet slam into his sides, curling up into a defensive position as they surrounded his small figure.

"Bow down to us, Kid!" A voice commanded. "We might show you mercy."

"Yeah," another voice said, knowing full well that they would keep on beating him senseless.

Yuri looked up at them, his green eyes almost glowing with burning anger. He made eye contact, glaring fiercely at his attackers.

"Eat shit, Assholes," he said, coughing up a little blood. "I'll never bow to filth like you."

This seemed to do a thorough job at insulting the gangsters.

"Now you've done it!" A large man said. "We're gonna make you pay!"

The man raised his fist to strike Yuri once more. However, something stopped the attacker. A throwing knife had lodged itself into his arm. He hissed in pain as he pulled it out. Unfortunately for him, the blade had severed one of his arteries. The man bled out within a matter of seconds.

Yuri looked curiously to see who his savior was. A familiar man in a black suit looked down back at him. A few moments later, the entire gang was taken out by the Night Raven. Unlike Yuri's amateur vigilante talents, the man had some serious skills.

"What the hell were you doing?" The Night Raven asked without any warning warning. "I thought you were smarter than to charge into a gang of thugs unprepared."

"I did what I thought was right," Yuri responded.

"Well, it almost got you killed, Genius."

Yuri stared back at him in disbelief. "I was trying to save someone!"

The Night Raven shook his head. "Don't try to save people if you can't even save yourself."

"He would have died if I haven't shown up!"

"And you would have died if I hadn't shown up!" The Night Raven said, his cool composure

breaking.

"We're supposed to be heros. It's what we do- saving people. If we can't save people, then it's not worth it."

"It's not worth it if you get killed in the process. Then no one could save anyone. "

Yuri grumbled, "You don't know me!"

"You're right. I don't," the Night Raven replied. "But what I do know is that you shouldn't risk your life without being absolutely sure that you can take out your enemies. Jumping into harm's way won't do anyone any good. Being a Hero isn't just about the glory or fame. Think long and hard about that."

With those parting words, the other hero got on a fallen motorcycle and sped away. Yuri clenched his jaw in frustration, left to reflect upon his actions.

Rays of sunlight began to peak over the horizon. Yuri cursed for being so careless. He needed to get back to his office. Thankfully, it wasn't too far away.

When he returned to his office through the window, Yuri let out an exasperated sigh. He quickly pulled off his cat costume and examined his wounds. They weren't as bad as he thought, but they still looked pretty gruesome. His torso was covered in purple bruises and was tender to the touch. Yuri was grateful that he hadn't broken anything. He looked in a mirror and discovered minimal damage to his face, only a simple cut on his forehead and eyebrow. He could easily play the injury off as a trip and fall. His arms had only a few scrapes from falling, but nothing too unmanageable. He pulled a first aid kit out of his desk and began to work, dressing his wounds. Eventually, he got back into his mundane suit and tie.

Unable to do anything else, he sat back in his desk and slumped over, exhausted. He figured that he only had a few hours before his coworkers got back. Unfortunately, he did not have enough time to run back to his apartment. Oh well. He was too tired to do anything anyway. Yuri closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Yuri was suddenly awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. He stirred slightly, still half asleep.

"Just five more minutes…" he mumbled, feeling as if he had just closed his eyes.

"You're drooling on your paperwork," said the familiar voice of Otabek, his co-worker.

Yuri peeked from under his folded arms, cringing as sunlight hit his sensitive green eyes. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he looked up and saw Otabek giving him a look of disapproval. A wave of panic washed through Yuri as he stood up. He would have been fine if anyone else had caught him in such an embarrassing state. However, fate was not so kind.

Why did it have to be Otabek!? He whined internally.

Yuri always felt a sense of admiration for Otabek, but he felt as if his feelings were only one sided. He doubted that the other boy even knew he existed until now. Yuri was known for his bitchy attitude and bad manners, but he was a completely different person around Otabek.

"Ugh…" he said, voice still groggy from slumber. "What time is it?"

"Only 7:45," Otabek responded. "We don't have to clock in for another hour and a half."

"What are you doing here this early then?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Just catching up on some work," he said simply. "You look like shit by the way. You should really take care of yourself better."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk, Man."

Otabek, while still looking like a Hollister model, appeared as if he lacked sleep. His hair was disheveled and noticeable dark circles were under his eyes. The scarf he usually wore was lazily wrapped around his neck, his entire outfit looking as if he were in a rush when getting ready.

His co-worker chuckled nervously. "Yeah…" he said, admitting defeat. "Still, it can't be good for you to stay up here."

Yuri shrugged. "I pulled plenty of all-nighters while I was at the university…"

"How about we go get some coffee?" Otabek offered.

Yuri grinned. "Sounds good."

They walked to the local coffee shop, which was conveniently located across the street from the building that they worked in. The fresh aroma of the beans hit them as they entered. Fortunately for them, there wasn't that much of a line. The barista was unhealthily perky. She seemed like the type to smile brightly no matter what.

"What can I get you guys?" the barista asked at the register.

"I'll have some of your Caribbean blended coffee," Yuri said, scanning the menu.

"Want anything in it?"

Yuri shook his head. "It's fine black."

"Okay…" the barista said, wondering how someone could handle that much caffeine. Figuring that Yuri was some sort of coffee-drinking god, she turned towards Otabek. "And how about you?"

"I'll have some tea please," he said politely.

"What flavor would you like, Sir?" she asked, obviously flirting with him. "I can give you any kind you want…"

Yuri scowled, glaring at the barista as waves of jealousy surged through him.

"Just some lemon ginger," Otabek said in a monotone voice, unphased by her suggestive motives. "Thank you."

The barista's plan to charm Otabek seemed to deflate after that. "That'll be $5.50…"

Yuri and Otabek reached into their pockets for the money.

"I'll pay-" both of them said in unison.

Otabek glared at Yuri and swiftly swiped his credit card before giving any warning.

"Too slow," he said, smirking. "I win."

"Cheater…" Yuri mumbled, shooting him a scowl.

"Coming right up…" The barista said, going to make their drinks.

Yuri was pretty satisfied. He figured that Otabek didn't find her attractive or just wasn't into girls. Yuri hoped for the latter.

When they got their drinks, Yuri took them and brought them to a table, sitting across from Otabek. He took a sip of his coffee and felt the warm steam hit his face.

"Is it good?" Otabek asked.

"Yeah," Yuri said, drinking it in gulps. His body was desperate for nutrients after his late night adventure. "How about you?"

"Pretty good." Otabek took a sip of his tea. "What happened to your face?"

"I fell."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between them before Yuri spoke up.

"Anyways, I'm Yuri. We've sorta been working with each other for a while. It's nice getting to know you…"

"Yeah," Otabek rolled his eyes. "We've been working together for about a year now. I guess it's cool that we are hanging out…"

Yuri's eyes widened. So Otabek had noticed him.

"I just wish that we could have done something like this sooner, you know?" Yuri said.

"Yeah…" Otabek replied. "You seem like a pretty chill guy."

Yuri felt his heart flutter. "You too…"

"It's just that I didn't know how to approach you…" Otabek continued, sipping his tea.

Yuri furrowed his brow. Had his rough exterior scared him away? "Why?"

"I find attractive people intimidating," Otabek said bluntly.

Yuri felt his cheeks tint pink, his heart pounding in his chest and doing little summer-salts.

Otabek choked on his tea, realizing what he just said. "I-I mean you're amazing-" he sputtered. "L-Like you have these pretty eyes, and oh my god you're beautiful hair-"

He caught himself.

"I'm just going to stop now…." Otabek said, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Yuri said, having emotions of hope.

Otabek's chocolate brown eyes met Yuri's and they felt a connection between them like none other. It was like a spark set fire to a million fireworks and they all went off at once. As unpleasant as that sounded, it was actually quite nice.

"Hey, Otabek-" Yuri started after a moment.

"Shit!" Otabek cursed, earning a few disapproving glances from the other customers.

"What?" Yuri asked with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"We're going to be late!" Otabek screamed with distress.

Yuri let out a stream of curses that got them kicked out of the coffee shop.

He could not afford to be late again. His bosses would kill him. Well, immediately fire him. Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Nikiforov, co-CEOs of their own corporate business, ran a tight ship. Mr. Nikiforov liked him, so he might get some mercy. Mr. Katsuki, on the other hand, would probably dance on Yuri's grave if he could. For some reason, the CEO found Yuri's 'special' sense of humor less than amusing. Yuriwas lucky enough to be hired by such a prestigious business. Yuri could not afford to be let go. He actually liked that job.

Otabek unexpectedly grabbed Yuri's hand, running through the busy sidewalk of people. Yuri struggled to keep up with his pace. They weaved through the crowd at such a fast pace, they were at the lobby door within a matter of seconds.

Out of breath, they made it on time.

"Thanks… Otabek…" Yuri said while still out of breath, clocking in.

"Any time," he said.

Yuri's injuries healed within a matter of days and 'Catman' was back in business. It was a tedious recovery, but his newfound friendship with Otabek kept him busy. He tried to get closer to Otabek, but he seemed rather distant and more exhausted. It was if his co-worker was hiding something. On top of that, Yuri was trying to find a way to ask him out. He was meaning to for a while, but never built up enough courage. After the coffee shop incident, he felt like he was able to finally open up to someone. They made a trip to the coffee shop an almost daily routine, enjoying each other's company.

On a distant rooftop, Yuri spotted his objective: Night Raven.

"Oi!" He called out as he got closer. "Night Raven!"

"You," said the other vigilante, not seeming particularly happy to see Yuri. "Have you thought about what I said the last time I saw you, Little Kitty."

Yuri scowled. "Yeah. I still wanna fight."

The Night Raven tilted his head "Why?"

"Because…."

"If you can't think of a good reason, you have no business here," said the Night Raven harshly. "A fight without a cause is pointless."

"But I want to help people!"

"Why?!"

Yuri let out an exasperated sigh.

"I thought so…" said the other vigilante. "Come back when you have a good reason. If not, I can't allow you to endanger your life like that."

Yuri drew a shaky breath, obviously pissed. "Idiot. I don't give a damn about what you 'allow' and what you don't!"

He then leaped off of the rooftop and disappeared. The Night Raven trailed after him.

Since that incident, Yuri was not able to save people. Not even one. He would arrive at the scene like he did in the past, but just when he was about to leap into the fight, the Night Raven would swoop down and 'steal'. The other vigilante followed him wherever he went, saving whoever he needed to save before Yuri had the chance. It was really beginning to frustrate him.

Yuri was not feeling it. Not even his favorite Caribbean blended coffee made by a bitter barista could lift his spirits. It all just tasted bland and flavorless. A rain cloud practically hung over his head as he sat across his friend, drowning in sorrows. Otabek could tell something was wrong.

"Hey, Yuri," he said, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Yuri gave him a an expression that told an entire story. Sadness radiated in his now lifeless green eyes. "It's not a good day for me…" he mumbled.

"Why?" Otabek pressed. It was the first time he saw Yuri that glum, but he hated seeing him like it. "We could get some ice cream if that makes you feel better. I know this amazing place on-"

"Shut up, okay?!" Yuri shrieked, his composure breaking. "Ice cream won't make me feel better, god damn it!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Too-Good-For-Ice-Cream!" Otabek said back. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Well try harder because I can't feel any shittier at the moment!"

"What can I do to help then?!" Otabek shouted back, frustrated with Yuri's sudden outburst.

Yuri realized that he had been taking his anger out on the wrong person. Breathing shakily, he managed to calm himself. At this point, they were kicked out of the coffee shop, being forced to sit outside on a bench.

"You just have to be here for me…" Yuri mumbled softly, eyes starting to water. "That's all…."

Otabek pulled Yuri into a warm embrace. "Okay," he said in a soothing tone. "If that is what you want, I am here for you. If you want to talk about it, that's up to you, but if you don't, that's perfectly fine."

Yuri cuddled into Otabek's chest, falling deeper in love with his co-worker. He had it bad.

"I-I think I'll talk about it…" Yuri said after a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Yuri replied. "I trust you."

"Thank you, Yuri," Otabek said wholeheartedly.

"It happened when I was nine," Yuri began. "Before vigilantes started protecting the people, this city ran ramped with the most terrible people. My parents we're too poor to move out of our apartment, so I was forced to live out my child in the slums. It was a hard life, but we got by because my family loved each other."

"But then he couldn't get by," he continued. "My father ended up owing debt to some bad people. We sold everything we had- down to the last dollar-, but it still wasn't enough to pay it back. Soon, the bad people became more demanding. Friends started disappearing and we were constantly living in fear."

"Eventually, men came to settle the debt," Yuri said, his voice cracking. "Papa told me to go hide under the bed and I did. It still didn't keep me from hearing Papa's shouts, begging them to spare Mama. Being under such a thin mattress didn't keep me from hearing the screams of horror as they slit Mama's throat. Nor did it spare me the sight of my father hitting the floor in front of me as he writhed in pain after they shot him two times. They even shot him a third time to make sure that he was a gonner."

Otabek saw hot tears rolling down Yuri's cheeks. He felt utterly useless.

"Today is the day that all happened," Yuri whispered. "Today is the anniversary of my parents' murder."

He started sobbing into Otabek's shoulder. Otabek rubbed his back, desperately trying to comfort him. When it all died down, Yuri was a complete mess. His emerald eyes met Otabek's brown ones.

"How do you look at me the same way?" Yuri asked with curiosity, voice still a bit scratchy from all of the crying.

Otabek shrugged. "You still are the same person you've always been. Besides, what's done is done. There's no use pitying you."

Yuri felt his heart flutter. He knew Otabek was something special. People usually didn't react that way when hearing of Yuri's parents. They would go on and on about how Yuri was such a 'poor boy' and how it was 'such a shame' that he couldn't be raised by proper parents. It all made him feel sick. He hates how people looked down upon him like a kicked puppy. Yuri wanted to feel strong and not pitied-upon.

"What happened next?" Otabek asked, catching the blonde by surprise.

"I went to live with my grandfather in Russia," he said, smiling at the memory of his late family member. "Though the man was strict, he was definitely an unforgettable person. He cooked the best food and taught me how to speak his native tongue. I even inherited his sense of humor and personality."

Otabek snorted. "What else did he do?"

"As a young man, my grandfather ran a circus. Since I was interested at the time, he decided to teach me what he knew. I began to love it since it kept my mind off of what happened to my parents. I quickly became a famous gymnast in Russia, winning regionals three times in a row. I could never go international because we couldn't afford it."

Otabek raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty badass."

"When he died I sort of went into a deep depression and quit gymnastics. After I received my diploma from the local university, I moved here. I bumped into my old friend from Russia and was offered a job."

"Who?"

"Viktor Nikiforov, or our boss as you know him" Yuri said proudly. "We like to maintain a professional level of respect around each other in the workplace, but on our own, we like to party."

Otabek frowned a bit. "He sounds like a pretty nice guy…"

"We're just friends," Yuri said, chuckling. "Though he may seem calm and friendly, husband would murder me if I tried anything. Besides, he's not really my type."

"Wait. Mr. Nikiforov is married?"

"Yeah. Why do you think Yuuri is the co-CEO?"

"You have the same name as our boss?"

Yuri scowled, it being a touchy subject. "Mine sounds nicer. They're completely different."

"Yeah, sure," Otabek said, dripping with sarcasm.

Yuri punched him in the arm lightly. "Idiot…"

"I know why I want to save people," Yuri said one night in his Catman costume.

"Oh?" said the Night Raven. "And why is that?"

"I don't want people to suffer."

Like I did… Yuri added in his thoughts.

"Because…." The Night Raven urged.

"Because I can help it," Yuri said. "I can't just stand around while people are struggling for their lives. I want to put a stop to all of the violence and sorrows."

The Night Raven grinned under his mask. "That sounds good, but are you sure you're up for it?" he asked.

"Yes," Yuri replied. "What I lack in strength, I'll make up for with wit, willpower and sheer awesome."

The other vigilante chuckled. "Okay," he merely said.

"What?" Yuri asked with disbelief.

"I'll leave you alone for now on," he said. "If you need anything, just call for me. I'll be there."

"Why?"

"Us heroes have to stick together."

Yuri grinned so widely that he would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Will you go out with me?"

Yuri was sitting across from Otabek in their usual coffee shop. Blush spread across his face as he worked up the courage to ask his crush out. Panic made its appearance when Otabek didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm sorry! I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. Like, we can just be friends...if you want. You're just so amazing that-" Yuri started rambling and then was cut off.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'd love to go out with you."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course, idiot…"

Overcome with joy, Yuri pulled Otabek into a tight hug. Life was good.

By night, things were faring decently. With his newly found partnership with the Night Raven, Yuri was able to bring more and more criminals to justice.

"Who are you?" Yuri blurted out during one of their encounters.

He had had always been curious, but recently, it began to eat away at him. Yuri wanted to know who he was partnering with and the type of person who he put his trust in.

"I'm the Night Raven," the other vigilante said simply.

Yuri shook his head. "No, who are you really?" He asked once more, dissatisfied. "Are you a doctor, a businessman or a lawyer? What's your name? What kind of life do you live?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think we wear these masks, Catman?" The Night Raven asks. "Just because it looks 'so fab' is not the only reason. We must protect our everyday lives from our dangerous aliases. If someone knows, then it defeats the purpose of wearing the disguises in the first place."

Yuri nodded, but was still a bit disappointed.

"Let's go. We've got some bad guys to catch."

"Wanna go on a date?" Otabek asked one day out of the blue.

Yuri looked up from his desk, just finishing his work. Since his alliance with the Night Raven, he was much more rested and was able to complete more things in the office, his productiveness Viktor had noticed his improvement and was being considered for a promotion. It also helped his mood too. Yuri was no longer as grumpy as he usually was. Of course, Otabek had something to do with his recent happiness as well.

"Yeah, sure," he said, grinning at his boyfriend.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmmm…." Yuri said, thinking about it for a moment. "No clue. How about you? Have any place in mind?"

"Well, there's a carnival that just opened near here," Otabek suggested. "I've never been to one. It could be fun."

"Sounds nice," Yuri said, sipping his usual coffee. "What day?"

"Are you free on Saturday?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup."

Otabek took Yuri's hand and they made their way back to the office.

The Night Raven sat on a distant rooftop before Catman arrived. He wondered if he could trust the feline hero. A part of him wanted to believe he could, but with his sorrowful past, he found it difficult. The Night Raven thought about who he could be. There was something familiar about the other vigilante that he could not quite put his finger on. The mannerisms, the way Catman spoke, and how they just felt a connection with each other. It was truly a mystery.

Saturday had come. Yuri's heart pounded in his chest as he waited at his apartment door to be picked up by Otabek. He had a bit of a crisis trying to figure out what to wear. Eventually, he settled with something casual. For his shirt, he wore simple tee with the motivational cat saying "hang in there". Over that, Yuri had a plaid shirt with jeans and boots to top off the look.

What if he's late? What if he forgot? Oh god, what if he got into a car crash and died along the way?! Yuri said to himself, thoughts of panic racing through his mind.

Minutes ticked by and Otabek was very late. Yuri felt so broken down. He really liked him too. He was about to turn back into his apartment when his significant other arrived as if on cue.

"I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE, YURI!" He said while running towards the blonde.

Yuri, still a bit hurt, turned towards him. "And why is that?"

"This," Otabek said while catching his breath. He held up a bouquet of flowers. "I wanted to get you something nice, but the line was huge."

"Thanks, Ota…." Yuri said, relief rushing over him. "You can come in if you want."

"Okay."

Yuri set the flowers into a vase and got ready to go.

"Sorry I was late, Yuri…" Otabek said, feeling guilty.

"It's alright, Ota," Yuri said, waving it off. "I forgive you. Besides, these flowers happen to be my favorite. How did you know?"

"I asked Viktor."

Yuri held the door open for Otabek and locked the door behind them. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you park your car?"

"I don't have a car."

"How did you get here then?"

"I ride a motorcycle."

Yuri gulped nervously.

Otabek drove like a maniac. In Yuri's prospective, even that was an understatement. Weaving through traffic and and and cutting off people, they sped to their destination at lightning speed. All the blonde could do was hang on for dear life. Otabek made sure that he had a helmet, but it wasn't that reassuring.

When they got there, Yuri found himself clinging to Otabek's back after they stopped. He felt so relieved when his feet his solid ground again.

"Next time, I'll drive us…" Yuri said, a bit disoriented from their trip.

"Aww…" Otabek said. "But that was so much fun…"

They got in and we're overwhelmed but the amount of things to do. There were games, rides, and attractions. The aroma of freshly made funnel cake and cotton candy wafted through the air. Clowns and other circus performers walked around the park after their shows.

"What do you wanna do first?" Yuri asked politely.

"Let's go see a show!"

Yuri grinned a crooked grin. "Okay!"

They entered the circus tent and saw amazing performer. Men and women leaped off of daring heights for trapeze acts. A guy swallowed a sword and several contortionists had them in awe. For the final act, a few women danced on silk curtains that dangled from the ceiling, their vertical movements almost hypnotic. Others did balancing acts on the floor. It was truly a sight worth seeing.

Yuri grinned, reminded of the good-ole days when he did gymnastics with his grandfather. He blushed as he felt Otabek's hand reach for his, their fingers interlocking.

"That was amazing!" Otabek exclaimed, feeling like a little kid again.

"Yeah!"

"What do you want to do?"

"How about we play some games?" Yuri suggested.

"Sounds good."

They made their way over to the stalls of games. There was everything you could think of: ball throwing , water shooting, and ring tosses. The sound of darts popping balloons filled the air as announcers advertised their games.

"What do you wanna try first?"

"How about that!" Yuri said, pointing to a strength-testing game.

The game consisted of an over-sized wooden mallet. The object was to hit a target spot on the ground hard enough to send a small metal pellet up to hit a bell. If you didn't hit the bell, it only measured how strong you were on a chart. It seems simple.

They paid for their tries. Yuri gripped the mallet, nervously getting ready to hit the target. Physical strength wasn't really his strong suit. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Otabek, so he was going to give it his all.

SMACK!

He hit the target with all his might (his scrawny arms could only do so much). The metal pellet didn't even make it halfway. Yuri scored a measly 40/100. He scowled, being a sore loser.

SMACK!

Otabek hit the target with amazing strength. Unfortunately, he didn't do much better, earning only a 70/100.

"Tough luck, fellas," the worker said.

They didn't score enough to win an actual prize, so they were awarded with a small piece of strawberry candy.

"Where next?" Otabek asked, brushing off their defeat.

"How about that!" Yuri said, pointing to a balloon popping station.

When they got there, Yuri felt much more at home. Dart throwing was something that he was going to be good at, excelling in precision. Otabek grinned. He couldn't wait to impress his boyfriend.

"How many darts?" The worker asked them.

They paid for ten. Otabek and Yuri split them, getting five each.

"Let's do a contest," Otabek challenged. "Whoever hits the most wins."

"Alright," Yuri said, smirking. "Don't come crying when you lose."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Their match ended up with a draw. Both of them hit all of their balloons with deadly accuracy. Yuri was surprised that Otabek was so good. He felt his heart pound with excitement.

"Rematch!" They declared in unison.

Moments later, they were out of breath and suffocating under the mountain of stuffed plushies that they had won. Neither of them were willing to give in, resulting in a draw each time.

"Have mercy!" The stall worker begged. He figured that they were some inhuman, dart-throwing robots. Yuri and Otabek could probably put him of of business.

Otabek and Yuri humbly gave their prizes back once their competitiveness died down. They were about to leave the game center when Yuri spotted something. His eyes immediately lit up with glee.

"Look at that!" Yuri said, pointing to a tiger plushie at a stall. "It's amazing!"

"Then I shall win it for you," Otabek declared.

It turned out to be a ball tossing game. Though it seemed easy enough, it ended up being the most difficult. Obviously rigged, Otabek was up against impossible odds. He attempted again and again with no luck. Whenever he was about to quit the game, Yuri looked at him with adorable wide eyes, giving him the motivation to persevere on.

After 50+ tries and spending a fortune, the ball finally rolled into the correct bucket. The tiger plushie was theirs at last.

"Here you go," Otabek said with a smile, handing it to Yuri. The whole ordeal was torment, but it was worth it to and Yuri happy.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" Yuri said, jumping up and down with joy.

"You like it?"

"Love it!" The blonde said, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "Thanks, Ota!"

Otabek blushed.

Since they were nearly broke, they could not afford anything else to eat but a small funnel cake, dusted in powdered sugar with little candies strawberries on and Otabek sat on a bench next to the Ferris wheel, admiring the beautiful lights of the fairgrounds. The sun was beginning to set, creating a perfect view.

Otabek put his arm around Yuri's shoulder. "This was nice."

"Yeah," Yuri agreed. "We should definitely do this again sometime."

They sat and watched the spectacular sun disappear over the horizon. Since they lived in a big city, it wasn't something that they saw often.

"Hey Yuri?" Otabek said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I think I lo-" he started and then was cut off.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" A feminine voice screamed.

Both of them immediately snapped out of their moment and honed in on the source of the distress. To their horror, a teenage girl was dangling off of the Ferris wheel, the ride stuck.

Her grip on the metal bar was loosening and she would soon fall if no one helped her.

For some reason, Otabek looked torn between something. Yuri wasted no time. He got up to help; He didn't care if it was in front of Otabek. Yuri also didn't even worry about his identity being revealed as Catman. He swore that he'd help people in need, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Wait here," Yuri instructed to Otabek, handing him the funnel cake.

He was about to leap into action when Otabek stopped him, grabbing his arm. He gave Yuri a serious look.

"I'll handle this," he said, not wanting Yuri to hurt himself trying to save the civilian. "When I get down, I'll explain everything."

Yuri didn't even have a chance to respond before Otabek started climbinh the metal structure. To Yuri's great surprise, he actually looked like he knew what he was doing. Otabek nimbly scaled the Ferris wheel with ease. He quickly made his way to the dangling girl, pulling her to safety back into the seat.

Suddenly, Yuri's eyes widened with realization. It all made sense. The familiar voice, the unexplainable talents, the feeling he had when they first met all came rushing back into his memory at once. It was such a shock, Yuri was frozen in place.

Otabek was the Night Raven.

When his boyfriend got down, he dusted his hands off on his jeans like it was no big deal. Otabek walked up to Yuri and tilted his head with confusion.

"Are you okay, Yuri?" He asked. "I know it was a shock, but you don't seem alright…"

At first, Yuri didn't say anything at all. He was just too overwhelmed. He wondered how he didn't know. It was pretty obvious.

"It's you…" he said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm one of the vigilantes everyone has been talking about…" Otabek admitted.

"No," Yuri said, shaking his head. "It's you."

Otabek looked at him, not knowing what was going on.

"It's me," Yuri said. "I'm Catman."

Otabek pulled Yuri into a hug without warning.

"I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you…" he said sadly.

"I did too…" Yuri admitted.

"At least I know why you look like shit in the mornings…" Otabek said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Yuri chuckled. "You don't look so swell either."

Otabek pulled away after a moment.

"Wow," he said. "It makes so much more sense now…"

"Mhmm."

They just stood there for a moment, waiting for the crowds of people to dissipate.

"Hey Yuri?" Otabek spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Now that you know who I am, do you still want to date me?

Yuri scowled. "Of course, Idiot."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Yuri said. "I mean, you are still the same person I fell in love with…"

"You love me?"

Yuri's cheeks were tinted scarlett as he nodded.

"Well, that's good," Otabek said, "because I love you too."

Their lips connected and Yuri's heart pounded in his chest. When he felt the sparks between them, he knew for a fact that Otabek felt it too.

And they lived happily ever after, working in an office by day and ridding the city of criminals by night.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short one-shot, but I got really into it and now it's huge. Tbh, I could probably write an entire fanfic with this, but I'm too lazy. Shoutout to Celine for giving me the Yuri/Otabek pairing idea and Justine for beta reading.
> 
> Reviews/favorites are greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you thought of this.
> 
> Peace *drops mic*


End file.
